Shatterglass
by Crystal Rain
Summary: When a mysterious ninja arrives in Konoha, asks the fifth Hokage for an alliance with her village, then collapses, it sends Team 7 into more trouble than they're used to. A war between two new villages and ridiculously powerful new enemies! [reviewplz]
1. Hidden Time

...I don't own Naruto.

...I do own the OCs, and Storm/Time villages. But, uh... I won't sue if you use them. o.O

Guaranteed to be 400 Mary-Sue free. Yooooshi!

--------------------------------------------------

"...Oh, wow, it's sure dark in here."

"What do you expect? It's underground and we have a candle."

The sound of footsteps on concrete echoed through empty and poorly-lit catacombs, occasionally interlaced with the voices of two of the three walking down that same hallway (the third was being characteristically silent and cool).

"I still don't see why we have to be underground for this."

"Shut up, idiot."

Walking in silence was clearly not an option (unlike the owner of the second, female voice would like to believe), and within a few moments the first voice, the energetic male voice, was speaking again.

"Hey, I see light!"

"...Oh yeah, I guess this is that place."

"...Hn."

(By now, it was probably obvious that the three voices belonged to Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, also known as Team 7, considering that a Naruto fanfiction absolutely must have them in it. I mean, c'mon.)

The three entered the subterranian chamber, blinked a few times as their eyes adjusted to the light. When their eyes did adjust, the first thing they noticed was that Princess Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, was standing behind- not sitting behind- her desk, and the second thing they noticed was that there was a ninja who looked dangerously close to death lying on said desk.

While normally Naruto was the first to take action in any situation, this situation was an anomaly, and Sakura ran forward, offering her own assistance to her mentor. Between the two medical-nins, the patient was reasonably alive within moments, and both Sakura and Tsunade stepped back, looking tired but either pleased with themselves (in Tsunade's case) or confused (in Sakura's case).

"...Hokage-sama, why did you call for us?"

Tsunade was silent for a moment, then stepped around her desk and regarded the three. The Fifth Hokage told them why she called them there.

--------------------------------------------------

"...You're absolutely crazy, old lady."

Naruto crossed his arms, leaned backwards. Blue eyes were nearly shut, mere squints on his face, as the blonde absorbed all the information the Hokage had given them about this newest mission.

"I mean, we've never heard of Hidden Time village. This guy could just be crazy! He could be some kind of spy, sent to infiltrate Konoha, and we're offering to /help/ him?"

There was another silence as this particular opinion sunk in, and then Tsunade looked up and said, "Yes."

Sakura looked slightly embarassed for a moment, then leaned over and provided Naruto with some essential information: "Hey, Naruto... this ninja's a girl."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, idiot. If you'd payed more attention to her you'd know, she's a girl from Hidden Time village. At least, we think so, because there's a clock on her forehead protector."

Sakura pointed out the incriminating forehead protector, which was as its name implied protecting the forehead of the ninja who still hadn't woken up (the clock, it might be of interest to some people, was in the image of being set at 5:45). Tsunade had given them all the details about the mysterious girl ninja, Hidden Time village, and their mission.

This girl had said her name was Kokugen Hikari, and that she was from the Hidden Time village. Apparently the Time ninjas had originally been part of Hidden Leaf village, but the original clan had left over three hundred years ago. In that time, they founded their own village, and within a few years missing-nin from all over had joined the village and started families. Why the village was called Hidden Time, Tsunade couldn't tell. She had always heard that the Eiyrne family, who had originally founded the village, had discovered some way of controlling time- but she dismissed this, because that would use up an incredible amount of Chakra.

Either way, Hikari had asked for an alliance between Hidden Time and Hidden Leaf village, and Tsunade had almost accepted- but she wanted to see what the village was like before she agreed entirely. After all, if they ended up allying themselves with a village full of traitors and murderers- something that could easily be assumed, due to the village being founded on missing-nins- it was bad luck for all of them.

(Kakashi, by the way, would not be coming on their mission. He had something else to deal with, and Hikari was a jounin herself, so she could protect them as well as he could.) Besides, Hikari would have more reason to protect them than any Leaf Nin, because if they died her alliance was shattered.

Shortly after asking for the alliance, Hikari had collapsed from overuse of Chakra, and it was assumed that she wasn't going to wake up for a couple of hours. During that time, Tsunade had healed most of her wounds, thought long and hard, and summoned team 7 to this underground passage.

"This is considered an A-rank mission, you three. Don't mess it up."

--------------------------------------------------

Um, yeah. Hit the button, frank. Review my lovely story.

And I promise Hikari won't fall in love with Sasuke. I swear it. 


	2. Hidden Storm

I swear to you on my mother's grave that Hikari will not end up a sue.

I swear it.

I still don't own Naruto, by the way.

------------------------------

"C'mon, you guys! Hidden Time is a long ways away, so we gotta be fast!"

Hikari was awake, and now everyone wished that she had stayed passed out. Incredibly cheerful, with a hyper streak to give Naruto a run for his money, the Hidden Time ninja hardly seemed like a jounin. She was loud, she was chipper, she was clumsy and she was a drama queen.

She also dressed strangely. Her red hair was tied up in two bunches, what she called her 'mouse ears', and her forehead protector was worn up high on her forehead- more like a hairband. Her shirt was sleeveless, covered only her torso. She wore 'sleeves' that started at her elbows and hid her hands completely, and regular pants that... covered her legs.

Naruto wondered how he'd ever gotten stuck with this mission, and suspected that Tsunade was just being mean to him.

Sakura wondered how someone this cheerful and carefree had managed to survive with the injuries she'd collected on her way to Hidden Leaf.

Sasuke wondered how this idiot girl had ever become a jounin.

Hikari didn't wonder anything at all, and was just walking along, at least three feet in front of Team 7. She kept her dark violet eyes on the road ahead of them, and didn't make any effort to seriously converse with any of them. No, that could wait until they got to Hidden Time village.

The team of four- Hikari, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke- continued on this way for a few days.

------------------------------

"Stop."

It was the first time they had heard her voice this serious. The redheaded Time ninja had stopped walking, in the midst of a very dark and eerie-looking forest. Both of her hands were extended, and she glanced back over her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun... i'll take care of this one, okay? You just protect yourselves."

Naruto was about to protest, and both Sasuke and Sakura looked irritated, but none of them had a chance to talk because at that moment the ground in front of them exploded. A shower of mud and water rained down on all of them, the source being where Hikari had been standing a moment before.

And now she was gone, and she hadn't simply used a body replacement technique. She had simply vanished, and in her place was a particularly nasty looking beefy sort of ninja, his forehead protector bearing the image of a raindrop, the ninja himself carrying a sword longer and wider than an average human being.

"Heh... three kids? That's all the mighty Kokugen could manage? Three kids. I'm almost... insulted. I guess i'll deal with you three first."

He lifted up the sword, and would have been assaulted by Rasengan and Chidori simultaneously, if he had not split down the middle before they had a chance. Yes, split down the middle. Hikari was suddenly there again, and although she held no weapon, she had somehow managed to neatly slice the beefy ninja in half.

Without even staining her overly-long sleeves.

"Hehe, if we got attacked by someone outta hidden Storm, then that means we're closer than they'd like us to be. C'mon, keep up!"

------------------------------

It was getting dark by the time the village was visible, and it was pitch-black when they walked into the actual village. Hikari, however, was not daunted by this. She turned around and announced to the three, in a cheerful tone of voice, that the Tokikage wanted to see them.

------------------------------ 

I think you all know what comes next.

Stroke my ego and you'll find out what happens next! What's up with Hidden Storm? How did Hikari slice that guy in half? Who's the Tokikage?

Press the button. 


End file.
